


Reunions, Rainbows and Remedies

by inheritancedrottningu



Category: Lost Girl, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Major Illness, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritancedrottningu/pseuds/inheritancedrottningu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Orphan Black and Lost Girl. Will contain Lauren/Cosima but later Lauren/Bo and possibly Cosima/Delphine. With Cosima's condition rapidly deteriorating she turns to an old flame for help finding a cure. When Lauren is called on, she is determined not to lose someone else. Can she find the cure before it's too late for Cosima?  Prequel to Believing in the Impossible (you don't need to have read this). Read if you don't like Rainer, or Bo/Rainer. Will only require knowledge of one fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoiler for both shows. Set during season 4 of Lost Girl (I stopped watching after the death of the first major character, therefore no such deaths shall occur in this, furthermore Rainer will be written out). Set after the season 2 finale of Orphan Black. I had some difficulty writing this and with trying to reconcile the fact that Orphan Black is Sci-Fi and Lost Girl is Fantasy.

This was the last straw. She couldn't trust Delphine, and she couldn't trust Dyad. The problem was, without them, she was as good as dead. She was deteriorating rapidly and Kira's stem cells were no longer a viable solution. It would be another month before they could safely harvest any more from her, and she didn't have that kind of time. By her estimation, best case scenario she had half that. Half that before her body would give up on her.

And without Dyad she wouldn't have the lab, the medicine, or the research team to aid her in the search for a cure.

With the plan to rescue Sarah and Kira about to go down, she was rapidly packing everything she had access to but she was worried, that it wouldn't be enough, as she was in no condition to work on it on her own.

This was one problem her sisters couldn't help her with. Even if they had the knowledge or skills, they had their own problems to deal with.

They couldn't help her, she affirmed to herself. But who then could? Not Scott, he was still entangled with Dyad and that would put him in their line of fire. She needed time, without any distractions, and without having to worry about Dyad interfering.

Pondering her situation as she hurriedly left the building, she recalled an old friend who might be able to help. A childhood friend, and girlfriend, with whom she'd had intermittent correspondence with over the last 10 years.

The two had been best friends from the age of 6 or so, then later, in their teens, had fallen for each other. Cosima got lucky, her parents were very much left wing and liberal, and had accepted her orientation from the get-go. Karen hadn't been as lucky. Not by a long shot. Her parents were right wing extremists, absolutely conservative, they'd taken her coming out as God challenging their faith.

They took her to the Church and sought to have her "fixed" like there was something fundamentally wrong with her.

Suffice to say, that didn't work and afterwards her parent's had taken increasingly extreme steps towards curing her. In the end, Karen ran. It was the last Cosima ever saw her.

The Church and her parents searched for her long after she fled, more like a cult than a Church. Despite their best efforts Karen had successfully disappeared from even their radars. She'd reached out to Cosima about six months later, when she deemed it safe. She'd started a new life for herself in a big city somewhere. She'd found a job, a place to live, and was back in school, all under a new name.

Later, she'd gone into medicine, like she'd always wanted to do. She recalled from an old email that like Cosima, Karen had specialized in genetics. Something else as well, similar to her own course of Experimental Evolutionary Developmental Biology. But that was years ago and they hadn't spoken at all in 5 maybe 6 six years. Cosima couldn't remember exactly. Last she'd heard, Karen had joined doctors without borders, through which she'd met and fallen in love with a woman called Nadia.

A few years ago Cosima had tried to reach out through the email address she had, but had received an automated response that the email address was no longer active.

It was a long shot, but the best chance Cosima had, if she could find her. Cosima knew she'd assumed a new name, one that she didn't know, so finding her wouldn't be easy.

But she had to try, she decided, as she hailed a taxi. Cosima was the best chance all of them had at finding a cure (without Dyad), and this was her best chance to do so. She was no use to them dead.

She gave the driver Felix's address, as planned and then pulled out her clone phone.

She didn't know how to find Karen, but she knew someone who might be able to help.

Scrolling through her contacts she selected the one she wanted. Deciding a message was safer, lest the driver eavesdrop, she quickly typed her message.

It read "There's someone I need to track down, can you help me?"

His response was immediate. "Name?"

"Karen Beattie."

Again, the response was quick. "I'll let you know."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes, it took Cosima a few moments to remember that she was in Felix's loft. Looking down, she saw Kira curled up asleep at her side. Rolling over onto her back she grabbed her glasses and thought about her next move.

Spotting her suitcase in the corner she got out of the bed, being careful not to push herself too far. Crossing the room slowly, she used the walls and furniture for support.

Dropping to her knees, she pulled the suitcase down, unzipping it as she did.

Digging around, she found her box of mementos. Opening it she was confronted with lots of photos of a happy little girl, one completely ignorant of the evils in the world. She could barely remember what her life had been like before clone club, it seemed like it was so long ago.

Moving through the photos, she found the one she wanted. Pulling it out, she put the tin back and closed the suitcase.

Getting back up was harder, and the effort left her shaky. She was stopped there by a coughing fit, and the blood which came up still shocked her even though it was becoming more and more common.

She once again stumbled her way around the room, slower still this time. When she reached the bed, she fell onto it. She was contemplating whether it would be reasonable for her to remain where she was indefinitely when her phone started buzzing.

Reaching blindly she grabbed it off the bedside table, lifting her head slightly to check the caller ID.

"Any luck?" She answered.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I'm outside," Art replied.

"Hold on," Cosima said hanging up the phone before hauling her tired body up and to the door. Leaning on the wall she pulled the screw driver out, sliding the door away from her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that everyone else was still asleep. Stepping out into the hall, she pulled the door shut behind her.

"I think I've found her, or at least, someone has found me," Art began, pausing when he noticed her condition. She was pale, with bruises under her eyes. Looking at the way her clothing hung from her body, he realised she'd lost a lot of wait. When he noticed the way she was slouching against the wall, he grabbed her arm gently, leading her over to the stairs and helping her to sit. "I think I triggered some sort of alarm. Should I be worried?" Art asked, sitting next to her.

"Not so far as I know. Why would you think that?" she asked him.

"I was followed from the station. It took me three times as long to get here. Whoever they are, they're professionals; it wasn't easy to shake them."

"What do we do now?"

"I'll meet with them and see where it leads." he replied.

"Take this," she handed him the photograph. "How are you going to do that?"

"I doubt they'll give up tailing me, and next time, I'll let them."

* * *

It was even easier than he'd thought. He hadn't even needed to go back to the station, just back to where they'd last seen him.

They'd pulled over, and one of them, a guy, had gotten out of the car. If Art didn't know better he would have said the guy was smelling something, the way his nose was tipped up.

Pulling his own car over, Art approached them on foot.

The blonde woman in the car spotted him almost instantly and jumped out, calling a warning to the other and pulling a gun. The guy followed suit.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Karen?" The woman yelled.

"I don't mean her any harm!" Art yelled. "A friend sent me."

"Who?" the guy asked.

Art paused as he thought about it. "Here," he told them, handing over the photograph.

......

Even though the photo was some ten years old, Dyson had no trouble identifying Lauren.

"Well we're friends of Karen's and we don't like it when other cops come sniffing around," Tamsin said.

"Will you at least tell her I'm looking for her? Or rather," he tipped his head to the photo, "that she's looking for her."

They looked at each other for a moment, then back to the detective.

"We'll tell her," Dyson said. "But we won't promise any more than that."

With that the two of them started back for their car.

"Wait," Art called, "won't you need my contact details in case she wants to know more?"

"We already know who you are, Arthur Bell of Toronto PD," Tamsin called back to him without stopping. "We know where you live, and we know how to get in contact."

"Her apartment?" Tamsin asked once she was sure she was out of their hearing.

Dyson shook his head. When he'd informed Trick of the potential threat to Lauren, he'd arranged for Lauren to be doing research at the Dal while they went searching for answers.

"She's at the Dal."

* * *

When Art got back in his car he called Cosima and gave her an update. Mostly, he wanted to know how she wanted to proceed if Karen contacted him, whether she wanted him to continue as the middle man and, if so, what she wanted him to say.

"She's a doctor," Cosima explained. "I don't know exactly what she does, but she specialised in something similar to what I'm studying. I'm hoping she can help me find a cure."

* * *

"Lauren, wait," Dyson called on their way into the Dal, seeing she was just leaving.

"What is it?" Lauren asked impatiently. Bo had arrived with Rainer, and she didn't want to witness that.

"You're the reason we're here," Tamsin said.

"Can we talk outside?" Lauren asked, seeing Bo and Rainer at the bar.

"Sure," Dyson said, seeing what she did. He didn't want to be around that any more than she did.

"As part of our job, we monitor police networks and databases nationally to protect Fae interests," Dyson explained once they were in the alley. "Likewise with other Fae communities."

"An alarm was triggered last night when a Toronto detective, Arthur Bell, ran a search on the name Karen Beattie. It appeared he was looking for a current address, place of employment, or contact number."

"What?" Lauren asked, eyes widening. "Why was he looking for me?"

Tamsin smirked at the fear in her voice. "We tracked him down, but he wouldn't tell us why."

"He did tell us that he was looking for you on behalf of someone else. He gave us this," Dyson said, pulling out an old photograph.

"Naturally, as a Fae interest, your details, as both Lauren and Karen, are protected," Tamsin continued. "So he didn't get anything on you."

Slowly Lauren extended her arm to take the photograph. Slower still she turned it over, not sure what to think of what she saw.

"You don't have to meet with him, or her," Dyson added. "We can handle him."

She remembered the day that the photo was taken. It was from when they were 16 years old. "Cosima?" she whispered. She remembered they had started dating about a month prior, and Cosima had told her parents that night. She'd been jealous of their reaction, of the relationship Cosima had with them. Looking back up, she asked, "Why does she need my help?"

"He wouldn't tell us."

"I want to meet him."

"Ok, but we're going with you," Dyson told her. Lauren nodded, that was probably for the best.

"We'll set something up," Tamsin told her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bo asked her. Lauren wasn't sure when she'd come up behind her, but she clearly knew what they were talking about. "You don't even know who he is."

"But I know her," Lauren said, looking at the photo. "I owe it to her to at least hear her out."

"So talk to her, not this cop."

"What right do you have to dictate  _my_  life? To talk to her I have to talk to him, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Lauren, don't do this. You left your old life behind for a reason!"

"You lost any say you had when you chose him," Lauren responded, nodding to Rainer.


	3. Chapter 3

As he saw the trio arrive, getting out of their car, Art followed suit, moving forward to meet them.

"Karen?" he asked the newest addition.

Nodding she replied, "I go by Lauren now."

"I guess that explains why I couldn't find you."

"Where's Cosima?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, it's not only her life that would be on the line if I did."

"What does she want?"

Looking at other two, he gestured for Karen to move away. The fewer people with any information about human clones, the better.

"She's sick," Art replied once they were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to overhear. "Dying," he added. "It's not something she can go to a regular doctor for, for one they would diagnose it as cancer and those treatments don't work. She was working for a company invested in her health to find a cure, but well, that came to be too dangerous in and of itself. She's hoping you can help her."

It was a lot of information to process, her mind was still stuck on the dying part. It took her a few moments to realize that he'd stopped speaking.

She hadn't seen her in years, but she had loved Cosima. There were three times in her life, three people, who she had loved that way: Cosima, Nadia and Bo.

Bo and Nadia were lost to her, but she could save Cosima.

She had tried to save Nadia, she wasn't going to fail Cosima too.

"I'll help her," Lauren replied, "will you take me too her?"

* * *

Cosima had just dozed off when her phone started vibrating. Not opening her eyes she reached for it.

Still half asleep she mumbled a greeting to whoever was on the other side.

"I've found her," Art said.

"What?"

"I'm with her now. Do you want to see her?"

"Uh…that was quick…" she stumbled, thinking fast. "Yes… yes, I want to see her," she slid out of the bed, careful not to wake Kira.

"Uh… can you drop her off here?" Cosima asked, getting dressed with one hand as best she could. The oxygen tubes made that more complicated.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "She'll know where you all are."

"We won't stay here," Cosima told him, "I'll meet you outside."

"Alright, I'll bring her."

She finished getting dressed then looked around the room. Helena had gone, no surprise there, but the others were all still asleep. It was just after 10, so they'd probably wake up soon. She knew she didn't have much time if she wanted to avoid the goodbyes and the resistance she'd get from them.

Regardless of what happened next, she wasn't coming back here without a cure. Scribbling a note saying goodbye, she told them not to worry about her and that they could contact her if the needed her.

Taking one last look around the loft, at Kira who had spread out diagonally across the bed, at Sarah and Alison tangled on the couch, Felix on a makeshift mattress on the floor. She was going to miss them, and if things didn't work out, this would probably be the last time that she saw them.

With her eyes stinging somewhat, she left, suitcase in one hand, oxygen tank in the other.

* * *

"If you come with me, I'll take you to her," he told her, "but not them," he indicated his head.

"Ah…," Lauren hesitated, looking over at Dyson and Tamsin. "Alright," she told the detective, "just let me get rid of them."

Walking over to them, "I'm going with him, I don't need you to come."

"Lauren, that's-," Dyson said.

"My decision," Lauren cut him off. "Let's go," she said, getting in the passenger seat.

As they drove away, Lauren could see them in the rear view mirror, still standing there shocked.

* * *

When Art pulled up in a warehouse district, Lauren could see a woman who she quickly recognises as Cosima sitting on the curb, waiting for them.

She looked different than Lauren remembered, but also the same. The braids were new, but they suited her as did the glasses. She looked beautiful. As she realised that, she also registered how sick she looked. Underweight, pale, exhausted, and hooked up to an oxygen tank. She didn't look well, Lauren thought, she really did look like she was dying.

Cosima stood as they got out of the car, it pained Lauren to see her struggle with such a simple thing.

Lauren felt her old feelings stir just at seeing her. They'd parted on such abrupt terms, their relationship hadn't run its course and they'd had no closure. She'd never really stopped loving this girl, she'd just learned to live without her.

Seeing her now, Lauren's mind immediately flashed to the possibility that perhaps they could pick up where they left off, or at least, start over. Give a relationship a real shot.

Approaching her, Lauren didn't know what to say, but suddenly settled on a hug instead. Opening her arms, she embraced her old friend, relieved when Cosima returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

Cosima was momentarily shocked by how open Karen was after so long, but then returned the embrace. Squeezing her as much as she could, Cosima buried her face in Karen's shoulder. It was a relief to be back in her arms, she'd missed this girl every day since she left.

"Karen, you look great!" Cosima said, pulling back after a couple of minutes.

"Call me Lauren. Thank you. You too," she paused, "well except for how sick you look. But we'll see what we can do about that soon enough," Lauren said with a smile.

Cosima laughed, coughing slightly when she did.

"I've changed my name; it's Lauren now."

"Lauren," Cosima tried it out with another smile, "it suits you."

"You're not coming back?" Art asked, seeing the suitcase.

"No, I'm not," Cosima replied, shaking her head. "I don't want anything to do with Dyad ever again. I'm going to find the solution, give it to the others, and then with any luck disappear. That or I'll be dead, and I still won't be back. But I'm hoping for the first scenario."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet," Cosima told him. She looked at Karen, "That's going to depend on whether you're willing to help me."

"Of course I'll help you," Lauren said, confused as to why Cosima was shaking her head again.

"No, I won't let you make that decision yet, you have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into," Cosima told her. "Let me explain everything, and if you still want to help despite the danger, then we'll work out what to do next."

"Ok…," Lauren said, doubting that whatever Cosima had to throw at her could possibly be any worse than what she'd already faced in the Fae world.

"Do you have somewhere to go where we can talk?" Cosima asked Lauren.

"Yeah, we can go to my apartment," she replied.

"I can drive you," Art offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want anyone to know where I am, including you. We'll take a cab," Cosima replied, taking Lauren's hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Art asked her. "What if something happens to you? What if we need to reach you?"

"I have my phone, and her friends," Cosima nodded to Lauren, "know how to reach you, don't they?"

Art's frown answered her question.

"Thank you, for helping me and for finding her. Please don't tell anyone, not even Sarah."

"If that's what you want, but they won't be happy."

"It is, and I know, but thank you."

They called a cab, and Lauren named the street one block from her building, figuring if Cosima was serious she wouldn't want even the driver to know where they were going. She would have liked to be dropped further away just to be safe, but wasn't sure that Cosima was up to it.

"There's something I need to do before we go to your apartment," Cosima said after they'd been driving for a few minutes. Turning to address the cab driver, "can you pull over for a second?"

She jumped out of the car, going over to a bin, she took out her regular phone and removed both the battery and the sim card, snapping the latter in half.

"Goodbye Dyad," she muttered, dropping the items in the rubbish.

"Didn't you tell them you would have your phone?" Lauren asked when she got back in the cab.

"Yep," Cosima replied, pulling her pink phone out of her pocket, "my clone phone," she explained.

"Why did you have two phones?"

"I'll explain soon."


	4. Experimental and Mythological

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So someone mentioned that the previous chapters read like Lauren and Cosima didn't have their own personalities, and I completely agree. My problem writing them I think is a mix of they're both really similar, with similar traits and insecurities, I've never written Cosima before, and I haven't got any material of the two of them together to work off of, so this is a work in progress. I've really tried to improve on that here, so let me know what you think. Once I get better at it, I'll go back to the first few chapters and refurbish them.  
> Thank you very much to the person who pointed this out! Without your feedback I probably wouldn't have noticed! At least now I can try to improve on that.

When they got to Lauren's apartment Tamsin and Kenzi were both waiting outside the front door: Kenzi was sprawled on the ground, sulking, Tamsin was standing with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes when she saw them.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked them both, moving forward to unlock the door.

"Making sure you came home alive. Is this her?" Tamsin asked, looking Cosima up and down. "She's cute, for a human."

A human? Cosima thought. What did she mean by that? It's not even true, technically.

Not giving Lauren a chance to respond she continued. "Well, you're alive and in one piece, that should satisfy Bo, I'm going to go report to her then maybe get back to my own life." With that she walked down the hall and out of sight.

Kenzi mimed gagging, "I wouldn't if I were you; she's being all lovey dovey with Rainer. It's disgusting," Kenzi said hauling herself to her feet.

Lauren opened the door and before she could object, Kenzi had flounced in, dropping onto the couch and propping her feet up.

"Kenzi" Lauren asked.

"What? I'm sick of being around them, I don't like him, gives me the hebejebes," Kenzi replied, poking through the papers on the coffee table.

"Kenzi."

"What?" When Lauren didn't say anything, she answered her own question. "You're gonna make me leave aren't you?" Lauren nodded.

"Now's really not a good time, I'm sorry," Lauren replied.

Eyeing Cosima, Kenzi tried again, "I promise I won't get in your way, whatever you two are doing, you won't even know I'm here." When that didn't work she resorted to begging. "Please!" Lauren still didn't give in. "C'mon, you know how desperate I would have to be to come to you!" She whined but Lauren simply pointed to the door. "Ugh, you're even more of a party pooper than Dyson!" Kenzi complained, standing up again. "Geez, both of you need to learn to chill," she complained, storming out of the apartment dramatically.

"Sorry about that," Lauren said once she'd closed the door behind Kenzi. "Let's get to work shall we?"

Cosima nodded, following Lauren over to the newly vacated couch.

"What is this big secret?" Lauren started. "Why are you in hiding?"

"Well, I've been working and living with some pretty crazy science stuff," Cosima stalled.

"Yeah, I can relate. Crazy science indeed," Lauren laughed humourlessly.

"For me it's experimental stuff," she replied, not sure how to continue without sounding crazy.

"Uh, mythological," Lauren added her own, lips pursed slightly. She'd seen Cosima's discomfort and figured it might be easier for her if she had some idea of the craziness Lauren had already seen.

"Bullshit…," surely… "For real?" Still Lauren didn't continue. "You wanna explain that?"

"Not really. The politics are complicated, I don't want to risk you getting trapped by the people I work for."

"They'd have to get in line," Cosima said bitterly. "You actually did it," Cosima realised suddenly, "You studied cryptozoology!" Cosima recalled. "You've wanted to do that since you were like 6 and you couldn't even pronounce it," Cosima laughed. "You still knew what it mean though."

"You weren't so bad yourself at 6," Lauren said, nudging her shoulder into the other woman. "Don't change the subject," Lauren scolded gently. "This line?"

At Lauren's raised eyebrow Cosima elaborated. "I'm," she hesitated, "patented." Before Lauren could object, she hurriedly added, "I know that sounds crazy-,"

"-It doesn't," Lauren cut off her rapid fire response. "I spent five years as an indentured servant."

"Actually? Tell me you're not still a servant?" Lauren shook her head. "How did you get free?"

"I changed sides, so to speak," Lauren stated, not willing to say more.

"How did it happen? The servitude, I mean."

"I signed a contract."

"Because…?" She knew from her own experiences that the signing of such contracts could only be motivated by some pretty extenuating circumstances.

"The woman I loved was sick, they said they would help me find a cure."

"What happened?"

"She died."

"Sorry."

Seeing the question in Cosima's eyes she continued, taking a deep breath. "Turns out not only were they the cause of her condition, they were also misleading me in the search for an antidote."

Not wanting to get bogged down in nostalgia, Lauren changed the subject. "How can you be patented? There are laws against that," Lauren asked her.

"Those laws only apply to humans…"

"Are you saying you're not human?"

"Look at you, you're not even joking, you actually believe me?"

"Cryptozoology, remember?"

"Wow, yeah. Theory and reality are two very different things…" She trailed off. "I'm a clone. A human clone. 324B21. I'm also breaking the first rule of clone club by telling you this…" she added, more to herself than Lauren.

"Club? How many of you are there?"

"Originally, in my project? 12. Of those, 6 are still alive including me."

"What happened to the others?"

"One committed suicide, four were assassinated, one died of the same condition I have and at least one of the four who were assassinated had the same condition," Cosima explain, biting her bottom lip.

"Assassinated?"

Cosima nodded. "A religious extremist group," she said shrugging, like it wasn't the big deal it actually was. "They indoctrinated one of the other clones, made her kill us off. She's since realised the error of her ways."

Lauren nodded, filing all of this information away in her head. "And what is this medical condition?"

"Respiratory, obviously," she rolled her eyes, mentally slapping herself on the head. She was carting around an oxygen tank for crying out loud. Her hands moved up to touch the cannula self-consciously. "Symptoms include shortness of breath and coughing up blood. Upon performing an autopsy on the one who died of it, we found tumours in her throat and more pronounced ones in her abdomen. Initially we thought that might be the reason all-," she stopped, "most, of us are infertile. Then we found out that we were designed infertile, and the tumours were an unplanned side effect."

"Designed? By who?"

"This neolutionist company, called Dyad. They're the ones who patented us," Cosima told her.

"I've heard of neolution. The modern eugenics movement, right?"

"Basically. The lab we were created in along with the leading scientists and all their research was destroyed years ago so everyone has been flying pretty well blind since then. Now we have the encryptions, but not the keys, and well that's been proving difficult to decode, and I'm rambling again. Sorry."

Lauren laughed, "That's not new; it was and is one of your most attractive traits. I mean, it's very you, not that you don't have more attractive...," she trailed off, now herself confused as to what she was saying.

"I seem to recall you also had a tendency to ramble," Cosima teased.

"Oh but you rapid rambled," Lauren returned. "People had trouble keeping up."

"Not you though," Cosima smiled. "I do believe I still do that. I seem to apologize for it often enough."

"You're adorable when you babble," Lauren told her.

"Well thank you," Cosima said, sliding forward slightly on the table.

"Uh, yes, well," Lauren mumbled, pulling back. "We should stay on task, time is of the essence if I'm correct?" Remain professional, she berated herself silently. Just stick to the science, she came to you for the science, she thought to herself.

Cosima gave a curt nod in response, laughing affectionately internally. Still just as socially awkward, Cosima thought, not that she herself was any better. It was one of the things they had had in common.

"Alright, what do you have so far?" Lauren asked her. Cosima opened her suitcase had been left beside the door and began pulling out lots of files.

"A big mess," Cosima replied, adding a handful of discs to the pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I've still got a way to go with writing each of them as their own person, but please let me know whether this chapter was any better than the others in that regard!


End file.
